


smiles and whiskers

by jwonwoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), everything happens in 699 except sasuke leaving lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwonwoo/pseuds/jwonwoo
Summary: The double date that happens every time they're all in Konoha together, unofficially dubbed the "Gays Night Out" by Ino and Naruto. Ino and Sakura are making out and Sasuke just wants to hold his boyfriend's hand.





	smiles and whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> lets place this in AU world where sasuke doesn't leave Konoha because as much as i love him u dont get out of international terrorist charges that easily and him and naruto are living a cute domestic life 
> 
> please let me have this also thank you to rachel for being a great beta.

It’s Ino’s turn to pick the restaurant so they end up at this sensual, rustic bar that serves a variety of Suna dishes. Ino drags Naruto to a booth in the back; it has a beaded curtain that acts as a barrier from the rest of the bar. Given that the general population still gawks whenever they see Sasuke, not to mention Sasuke hanging around their precious hero Naruto, the booth is the perfect spot.

Sakura and Sasuke follow their enthusiastic partners to the booth. Ino grabs Sakura’s hand to pull her into the booth and Sakura collapses against her side. Sasuke watches this as he slides in next to Naruto.

They go out every Friday, ‘Gays Night Out!’ Ino and Naruto always chant, when they’re all in Konoha and Sakura is exhausted more often than not. Naruto told him that Sakura practically lives at the hospital much to the dismay of her fiancé. She livens up after a drink or two until then Ino and Naruto talk enough for all four of them.

The restaurant Ino picked turns out to be pretty good, it’s one of the many new restaurants' popping up all over Konoha. They are still in the highs of a post-war economy according to Naruto. He has to read all these scrolls about politics, economics, cultural differences, and of course Naruto can’t suffer silently.

He rants to Sasuke at all hours of the day ‘this one was super interesting but I didn’t really agree’ ‘Sasuke you should read this one it has interesting comments on military tactics’ ‘did you know that traditional clans in Suna give each other sandglass as a dowry?’

Sasuke thinks it’s pretty cute and he’s happy Naruto’s on his way to fulfilling his dream of being Hokage, but Sasuke doesn’t want to listen to politics when they wake up at 5:30 am. When Sasuke tells Ino and Sakura this they lose it, plenty tipsy at this point, but Naruto scoffs and pouts like Sasuke insulted his plants.

Sasuke squeezes his thigh to reassure the dobe he’s joking. Naruto side-eyes him then breaks out into a blinding smile that makes his whiskers wrinkle. Sasuke loves that smile; smitten and a little embarrassed at how happy he is with Sasuke.

Naruto turns to him to whisper something and Sasuke inclines his head, “There they go again.”

Sasuke looks over and ah. Ino and Sakura are making out. Sasuke didn’t think they had enough drinks to start that but he supposes he was too distracted by Naruto. He did just get back from a mission that lasted around a week and Sasuke only got his hands on him last night. He didn’t even want to go out tonight, hadn’t gotten his fill of Naruto that he was deprived of for a week, but Naruto pouted so he’s here. Watching Sakura and Ino make out with their hands all over each other.

Sasuke would never admit it but it makes him boil with jealousy. He only has to walk beside Naruto when they’re grocery shopping and he gets dirty looks. While he could give less of a fuck if the citizens of Konoha look at him like that, it makes Naruto upset and that's not okay. They fight about it sometimes. Sasuke denying him affectionate touches in public, not because he doesn’t want them, but because he can’t stand Naruto having to feel those looks of disgust and hate. They’re too similar to the ones Naruto received as a child and Sasuke refuses to let anyone make Naruto feel like he’s a demon.

“Did you like the…tomato thing you got?” Naruto is pointedly not looking at Sakura and Ino, which is fine because now Sasuke has all his attention.

“Creamy tomato pasta. It was good. Did you taste their ramen before you inhaled it?”

“Hey! I tasted every delicious bit of it thank you very much! It wasn’t as good as Ichiraku of course but it was yummy. They didn’t put too much menma and…”

Naruto gives a very in-depth comparison of the ramen he just ate to Ichiraku. Sasuke peeks over at Ino and Sakura to see if they’re still suffocating each other. They aren’t but they’re nuzzling and Ino’s legs are in Sakura’s lap.

Sasuke hm’s and tch’s at the appropriate moments while he stares at Naruto. He still has his hand on Naruto’s thigh, he doesn't remember putting it there, but he runs his fingers along the inseam of Naruto’s pants. He loves touching Naruto. He used to just think he liked hitting him but he enjoys kisses and other touches much more.

He watches Naruto’s throat move as he talks. He’s talking about this baby frog he saw on the way back from his mission. But Sasuke really wants to kiss him. He cares about the frog, he assures Naruto, but he cares much more about kissing the blonde. Or just touching him casually like Ino and Sakura do. He fought so hard for his spot next to Naruto, he deserves to hold his hand in public damn it.

“…so I put him in my pocket you know for safe keeping, but he must have hopped out at some point. At least I hope he didn’t fall out while we were going through the trees…”

Sasuke debates with himself. He’s a little drunk and he just wants a peck. Something to tide him over until they go home.

He leans in and presses his lips softly against the side of Naruto’s throat. To anyone else, it looks like he’s leaning on Naruto’s shoulder. Nothing scandalous.

Naruto’s not talking anymore. He runs his hand up and down Sasuke’s arm with just his fingers. Then his palm, up and down, up and _Fuck it_.

Sasuke kisses his neck again, firmer and wetter than before, gripping Naruto’s thigh tighter. He feels Naruto swallow and he’s definitely stopped thinking now. Sasuke kisses up Naruto’s neck, the corner of his jaw, up to his earlobe. He bites down, knowing how much Naruto likes biting and being bitten. Naruto’s chest expands and deflates with the tiniest sigh.

Sasuke wants him closer, Naruto’s noises always make him greedy for more. He makes sure to drag the tips of his fingers across Naruto’s lap as he moves to wrap his arm around Naruto’s waist. It’s when he tugs Naruto closer and sucks his earlobe into his mouth that Naruto says something.

“We should head home hm?”

Sasuke nods against Naruto’s neck. He vaguely hears Naruto tell Ino and Sakura they’re leaving but he’s more concerned with Naruto weaving their fingers together.

\---

The walk back to Naruto’s apartment consists of Sasuke trying to touch every inch of Naruto. Naruto makes sure to catch Sasuke’s hand before it can drift down to his ass so he doesn’t traumatize any stray passersby. Everything else is fair game so Sasuke spends the walk back nuzzling Naruto’s sunshine hair and kissing his whiskered cheeks.

“Sas-Sasuke, don’t get me wrong I love this, but how drunk are you? I swear you didn’t drink that much…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Naruto’s eyes widen as Sasuke begins to withdraw his arm from around his waist.

“No! No definitely not, I said I loved it didn’t I? I just wanna make sure you’re not gonna regret being all touchy-feely in public come tomorrow morning,” Sasuke settles his arm back around Naruto. He makes sure his lips are pressed against Naruto’s ear as he hums in reply.

Naruto walks quicker after that and Sasuke’s only a little smug about it.

\---

Once they’re through the door Sasuke’s on him. They have nowhere to be tomorrow until at least noon so Sasuke takes his time, kissing Naruto lazily. They slant their mouths together slowly, letting the heat build. Sasuke sighs into the kiss when Naruto nibbles his bottom lip. Their tongues meet at the same time, licking into each other’s mouths without hesitation. They’re so in sync, so aware of each other, to the point it still shocks Sasuke even after all this time.

Sasuke drags his mouth down Naruto’s chin to his neck. He scrapes his teeth along the side of Naruto’s neck before biting down, sucking. He’ll be healed in the morning so Sasuke can leave as many marks as he wants.

And Naruto loves it. Almost as much as he loves marking Sasuke up till it looks like they’ve been sparring. He weaves his fingers through Sasuke’s hair to push his face further into his neck as if that were possible. Sasuke bites harder at the encouragement sliding his thigh between Naruto’s.

He’s panting now and Sasuke has to see. Naruto’s expressions are one of his favorite things; when his cheeks are red, eyes half-lidded, and mouth parted letting out pants. It never gets old seeing that expression on Naruto’s face.

If Kakashi asked him his likes and dislikes now; he’s pretty sure it would revolve around Naruto. Naruto’s smile, Naruto’s eyes, the way Naruto’s whiskers accentuate all his expressions.

He lifts his head to let their breaths mingle, stroking Naruto’s cheeks with his thumbs. He pecks him once and Sasuke can’t stop. Naruto’s just as enthusiastic, kissing back with equal fervor.

Sasuke presses a kiss to the end of one of the whiskers. He needs to worship him, worship this boy who’s done so much for him, who’s saved him, who worships him just as much.

He pecks up and down each line before moving on to the next one. These lines that mark him as a jinchuriki, that told every person in Konoha who he was, who to direct their hatred towards.

Naruto told him one night when he first came back and his skin would crawl every time he remembered he was in the village that murdered his family, that let Itachi take the fall for their cowardness, that Naruto used to hate the marks on his cheeks.

“Mostly because of this one time, before the academy, one of those guys that would hang outside the bar playing cards spit on my cheek. He yelled something about me being a killer demon, that I better leave before he hurt me.”

Sasuke stared at him while he told this story. Naruto wouldn’t meet his eyes, looking into the distance like he was watching the memory play out on the horizon.

“I was so upset. I ran home crying. It was the first time someone had told me they were going to hurt me. I was frantic; I clawed at my cheeks trying to rip the marks off. Of course, they just healed a few minutes later. I exhausted myself doing that with only some blood under my nails to show for it. So I guess I get it when the village makes you antsy to punch something...but we’ll get through it together! I swear, Sasuke!” and he smiled. So wide that his whiskers stretched with it.

Sasuke takes every chance he can get after that to kiss the marks. He can’t help but kiss the dobe when he thinks about that story, about how ridiculously strong Naruto is, about the promise to shoulder Sasuke’s hate and get through the pain together.

Sasuke doesn’t realize Naruto’s crying until he’s on the second to last whisker. Sasuke pulls away, cradling his face, “What’s wrong?”

Naruto sniffles and another tear rolls down his cheek as Sasuke starts to rub his thumbs across his face. “Naruto.”

“Nothing’s wrong-“ and Sasuke doesn’t believe that for a second because why is he crying then?

“I just, love you a lot and when you focus on me like that it’s all I can think and then I-” he gestures at his face, now marked with tear streaks, before letting his hands fall back to grip Sasuke’s hips.

Sasuke can’t think. All that’s going through his head is _I love him, I love him, mine, he loves me too-_

Sasuke leans in, to peck Naruto on the lips once, twice, then kisses him longer and Naruto sags back against the door like it's the only thing holding him up. Sasuke presses up against him leaving no space between his body and Naruto’s, he’s standing in between Naruto’s legs at this point but he needs to be closer. Sasuke kisses the last whisker and Naruto _whimpers._

Sasuke wishes the sharingan could record noises because he would record every single sound that left Naruto’s lips.

“I love you too,” he replies softly. Naruto smiles into their kisses and Sasuke lets himself get lost in the feel of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
